


see you soon [Podfic]

by disheveledcurls



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternative Universe - Elementary (TV), F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach-Related, Relapsing, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, formatting exhausts me and i give up, relapse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveledcurls/pseuds/disheveledcurls
Summary: 1. A podfic of the Elementary fanfiction "the alternative casebook"(Chapter 2, "see you soon") by @yonderdarling (Ao3), read by @disheveledcurls (Tumblr)with permission of the author and set to Arvo Pärt's "Spiegel Im Spiegel."2. Credit to the large icon used as cover art goes to @venusinthenight (LJ) who made me a wonderful batch of 'em for Winter Holmestice 2016.3. I am not a native speaker of English so I apologize for any inaccuracies in pronunciation and for my poor attempts at recreating the characters' accents. Also, I'm new to podfics so I apologize as well if the sound quality isn't the best.4. The podfic is set to "Spiegel Im Spiegel" by Arvo Pärt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the alternative casebook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949708) by [yonderdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderdarling/pseuds/yonderdarling). 



>  
> 
>  
> 
> Podfic length: 7:34
> 
> Streaming and download [here](https://soundcloud.com/roc-o-de-deco/see-you-soon).

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A podfic of the Elementary fanfiction "the alternative casebook"(Chapter 2, "see you soon") by @yonderdarling (Ao3), read by @disheveledcurls (Tumblr)with permission of the author and set to Arvo Pärt's "Spiegel Im Spiegel."  
> 2\. Credit to the large icon used as cover art goes to @venusinthenight (LJ) who made me a wonderful batch of 'em for Winter Holmestice 2016.  
> 3\. I am not a native speaker of English so I apologize for any inaccuracies in pronunciation and for my poor attempts at recreating the characters' accents. Also, I'm new to podfics so I apologize as well if the sound quality isn't the best.  
> 4\. The podfic is set to "Spiegel Im Spiegel" by Arvo Pärt.


End file.
